


This Quiet Mind

by languisity



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: BDSM, Community: kink_bingo, F/M, Fluff, Het, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-12
Updated: 2013-04-12
Packaged: 2017-12-08 06:20:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/758092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/languisity/pseuds/languisity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What they decided in the end was that it was a little bit about being 'dirty', and it was a little bit about it being something like 'wrong', but it was more about Pete needing to be marked and Ashlee wanting to do the marking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Quiet Mind

**Author's Note:**

> Archiving. This was written a while ago for kink_bingo.

How it starts this time is this:

Ashlee says, "So I'm going out of town for a week."

"Yeah," Pete says. He pillows his head on her chest, and listens to her heartbeat as she combs her fingers through his hair. "New York, right?"

"New York," Ashlee agrees. "And you're gonna miss me."

"I'm gonna miss you," Pete echoes, and it's true but he knows that's not why she's saying it.

"We should have a movie night before I go," she says. There is usually a movie, but it's never about that.

"Definitely," Pete says. He nips at her stomach but only catches her shirt between his teeth. "I get to pick this time, though."

*

Pete watches Ashlee drink a glass of water. The glass is blue, and the kitchen light gives it a warm glow as Ashlee tips the glass up and drinks deep. He watches her throat work as she swallows, and Pete's mouth goes dry. It's her second glass.

The glass is a third full when Ashlee reaches for the pitcher to fill it again. Pete grabs it first and Ashlee rolls her eyes, but lets him fill the glass to the rim.

When he's done, she takes another sip and says, "Popcorn or chips?"

"Cheez-its," Pete says instead. He sets the pitcher down and gets the Cheez-its from the shelf that they keep all of their other snack foods are on.

"So, is it _Lord or the Rings_ or _Star Wars_?" she asks. "I don't remember what we decided."

"Star Wars. Always," Pete says. "How many times can we watch dwarves with full-figured feet  
go to Mordor?" he asks, and they leave for the living room.

*

They watch _Lord of the Rings_. The Ring Wraiths have appeared for another chase when Ashlee says, "New Zealand is pretty. I think I want to go there."

"I've been," Pete says, and digs out a handful of crackers. "Lots of sheep."

"More sheep than people. I remember," she says, and Pete catches the motion of her lifting her glass and taking a sip of water out the corner of his eye. He keeps his eyes on the screen and pops a couple of Cheez-its into his mouth.

Ashlee reaches for the crackers blindly and Pete turns to hand her the box. She only picks out a few, and then takes a long sip of water right after.

Arwen swoops in on her white horse and carries Frodo across the rushing river. The Wraiths look on menacingly, but turn away.

"Like they couldn't just cross," Pete says, and then Ashlee sets her glass down on the coffee table. It isn't loud, but there's something noticeable-- _final_ about the sound.

"Yeah," Ashlee says. She smiles at Pete and pushes herself up. Pete follows.

*

"Take your clothes off and lay down, babe," Ashlee says when they get to the bathroom.

Pete pushes down his pajama pants and underwear, and strips off his shirt. The air is cool and Pete isn't looking forward to lying down naked in the tub, but Ashlee looks at him expectantly, so he does.

She takes off her underwear so that she's in nothing but the T-shirt she snagged from Pete, and climbs into to tub after him.

It's a big tub.

When Pete first took Patrick on a tour of the house, Patrick had paused in front of the bath tub and said, "This is insane. You could fit, like, three people in this thing."

"Care to test that theory, Rick?" Pete had asked, leering.

"Wink wink," Patrick had said blandly. "Nudge nudge."

So, it's a huge tub, but when Ashlee climbs over him, Pete's world is reduced to her and the few inches between them.

"Hey," Ashlee says softly, smiling. She runs her fingers through Pete's hair, and Pete wants to touch her, to smooth his hands along her thighs, so he does. He can feel the heat emanating from her, and he's half hard just from the tension he feels in her.

"Hey," Pete says, smiling back.

Ashlee laughs and asks, "Ready?"

For a moment there's nothing, and he thinks it might be like the last time she tried and couldn't go-- she'd spent a full five minutes laughing and chanting, "Rushing rivers, waterfalls, drippy taps!" and still nothing happened-- but then he feels the first hot splash of her piss on his chest, and closes his eyes.

Pete gasps a little without meaning to, because it's still a little bit of a shock even though he was expecting it. He arches up into it as best as he can, mouth open wide as he breathes in deeply. It isn't strong, but Pete's nose is filled with the smell so that he thinks he can almost taste it.

He hears Ashlee say, "Yeah, just like that," soft and quiet, and Pete doesn't know what he's done, but he thinks he agrees.

*

Pete was the one who asked for it the first time, but Ashlee didn't say she liked it too until the fifth time. They had a talk, a real one with awkward pauses and bad analogies, that went on long enough for them to need a break to order take-out in the middle of it.

What they decided in the end was that it was a little bit about being 'dirty', and it was a little bit about it being something like 'wrong', but it was more about Pete needing to be marked and Ashlee wanting to do the marking. ("There's always hickeys," she had said, "But hickeys are always a little bit, like, for show, you know?")

An added bonus, Pete supposes, is that they're doing better at communication overall because of all this. Pete's mom always tells him that he takes the long way to simplicity. He tries not to think about how right she is sometimes. Especially now.

When she's done, Ashlee braces both hands on either side of the tub and tips her head down to look at Pete. Pete sees her hair fall in a curtain to frame her face when he looks up at her. There's piss dripping down Pete's shoulders and settling into the hollow of his throat, and Ashlee is smiling down at him.

"Clean me up?" she says, and that isn't really a question even if it sounds like one.

It's a little awkward, but they move so that Pete can scoot down, and Ashlee can settle over Pete's face. He licks to taste her, one broad stroke of his tongue, and Ashlee giggles. She's hot and slick, tangy and sharp, and Pete licks and licks until Ashlee starts moaning between giggles.

"You're teasing and it's not cute," she says, reaching down to grab at his hair with one hand. She tugs until the touch of Pete's tongue against her is firmer, flicking against her clit. Pete's jaw and his dick and his neck ache already, but he moans against Ashlee anyway, trying to pull her closer.

She holds Pete still when she comes, trembling.

*

"Shower time, space cadet," Ashlee says. She moves to stand, slow and a little wobbly, and helps Pete. There's urine drying sticky to Pete's skin.

Ashlee turns on the shower, leaving the water almost too hot to stand, and pushes Pete under the spray. Her hands skim over Pete's shoulders and across his chest, then down his sides to rest on his hips. Ashlee doesn't touch his dick; Pete's hard, but there's no urgency behind it.

Pete clasps Ashlee's shoulders and touches his forehead to hers. The shirt she's wearing hangs around her neck, but clings to her breasts and the soft barely-there curve of her stomach. She brings her hands to the small of Pete's back, catching him in a loose hug, and doesn't speak.

Pete closes his eyes and feels...he _feels_.


End file.
